Voodoo Magic, Voodoo Love
by yugioh-fan88
Summary: Hao died at the end of the Shaman Fights. Now his lost queen has come for revenge. Oneshot. R&R! COMPLETED


**Voodoo Magic, Voodoo Love**

by: yugioh-fan88

**Summary: **Hao died at the end of the Shaman Fights. Now his lost queen has come for revenge. One-shot. R&R!

**Genre:** Tragedy

**Rating: **K+ (deaths)

**Warnings: **Character deaths

**Disclaimer: **Me no own Shaman King.

**Author's Note: **Boredom. Hao's queen is my OC. Read & Review!

* * *

Things had calmed down after the Shaman Fights. The whole group was relaxing outside in the Asakura compound when a young girl jumped down from a tree. She was wearing a light blue school skirt with knee-high socks. Her top was simply a black tank top with a short poncho over the shoulders. Black sandals were on her feet and her hair was black and in pig tails. Her eyes were a bright blue. She was about everyone's age and in her hand rested a doll... a voodoo doll... of Yoh.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ren standing up.

"Yoh Asakura how dare you!" she yelled.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked scratching his head.

"My name is Crystal Moon and I am Hao Asakura's lost queen. Had he won the Shaman Tournament, I would have been his Shaman Queen! He loved me, I loved him back!"

"Two timer." muttered Anna.

"Quiet! I have come to take revenge for my beloved Hao, by destroying his nemesis and twin brother, Yoh Asakura."

"Oh really?" asked Ren. "What can you do and how will you defeat him?"

"I use what is known as voodoo magic. And I swear that so long as I live, I will use all my magic, all my strength to defeat you Yoh!"

"So you'd die for Hao? How pitiful." said Ren smirking.

She glared at Ren and pulled from a pouch around her waist, a voodoo doll of him. She muttered a few words under her breath and slammed the doll into her palm.

Ren slammed down into the ground with a painful thud as if something heavy had just fallen onto him. She smirked and bashed the doll into the wall, making Ren go flying into the wall. She continued like that over and over again never letting up.

"STOP!" yelled Yoh. "It's me you want. But... why do you wanna kill me before you die?"

"I'm critically ill. I'm going to die soon. I want to be able to see Hao-koi and be proud that I avenged him. You don't know how it felt, to watch him die. To hear his last words, to see him all alone. I saw it all... and it hurt! I want to see him again! But before I do, you must die!" she yelled dropping the Ren doll, letting the real Ren fall to the ground. She pulled out the Yoh doll again, just as Yoh summoned Amidamaru and went into spirit control. He used Celestial Slash and sent her flying, before she could do anything to the doll.

"N-not... now." she said coughing out blood. From the same pouch she pulled out a single pin while lifting herself onto her knees. She remained on her knees and looked at Yoh evilly.

Ren slowly regained consciousness and noticed the pin a little to late. "Yoh!" he yelled just as she stabbed the pin into the doll's heart.

Yoh doubled over in pain, his eyes becoming blurry. He fell to the ground his head resting on Anna's lap. He coughed a few times but managed to remain conscious. He tilted his head toward Crystal, in time to hear her final words.

"Hao-koi... I did it... for you..." she managed a weak smile as her eyes began to close. "Wait for me." she whispered, before falling to the ground, the last of her strength, spent.

"I know how she felt..." Yoh smiled slightly and turned to Anna and the group, who all had tears in their eyes.

"And I thought..." he coughed out. "I was going to die by your training." he smiled his carefree smile and put his headphones around her neck. "Don't cry Anna. Be happy... for me? Please?"

"Yoh." she mumbled. "I will." she finished tears forming in her eyes.

Yoh smiled one final time and breathed his last breath, before letting himself drift into oblivion and the afterlife.

Owari

* * *

**A/N: **Wow. Sorry it's so sad. I was a little depressed today. This was written in class. Read & Review! 


End file.
